Insanity is a cure
by Blaze563
Summary: Blaze and Shiina are new to Death City. The both of them have a secret not to tell. Rated T for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this first chapter. Sorry if it sucks. Its my first fanfiction. I am a huge fan of Soul Eater. Its my favorite anime. If you like this please feel free to send some feedback. It is greatly appreciated. Also I would like reveiws and tips or ideas. Critizism is appreciated. Let me know if I got anything wrong or something.**

Chapter 1

"Why are we here?" my meister Shiina said in an irritated tone. I merely shrugged and put my feet up on the raised desks. We were in Steins classroom and school was over. He called us down here for some reason. I glanced over to my meister and flashed a shark tooth grin at her. She smiled briefly at me then turned towards the blackboard. The room waswide and spacious and resembled lecture halls rather than classrooms, with pitched floors and conjoined desks and the blackboard and the teacher's desk in the centre. There are also windows at the back which provided a view of the grounds. "Stein called us here." I said boredly, stating the obvious. "That old man? Come on lets go." Shiina said, getting up and walking down the isle. I stood up on the desk and put my hands in my pockets. I jumped down to the floor and landed on my feet, my hands never leaving my pockets. I followed Shiina as she walked slowly out of the classroom. As you can tell Shiina is my meister and I am her weapon.

Shiina is a tall, skinny sixteen year old girl with long white hair and pale skin. Her eyes are deep amber and she has a dragon tattoo on her left shoulder. She wore a dark blue dress with a purple V on either side of the dress. She had a purple, Victorian style belt wrapped around her waist tightly. Her outfit included dark blue sleeves that went from halfway up her elbow down.

I sighed as we were stopped by none other then Dr. Stein. I narrowed my eyes as he asked us, pulling the cigar out of his mouth "Where are you going? I called you here for a reason."

Dr. Stein is a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head. He also has zig-zag stitches. Apparently he has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing. He also wore a doctor's lab coat.

"You were the one who was late. We thought you wouldn't show." Shiina retorted back. I smirked as Stein sighed and said "I wanted to give both of you a mission. Think of it as a chance to make blaze a death scythe sooner." Shiina nodded and Stein continued "Go see Lord Death for your mission." We turned and walked down the halls and towards Lord Deaths room. We walked in silence.

I was a tan sixteen year old girl with long, mid-back length, black hair. I had blood red eyes and black irises. I normally wore a maroon, short sleeved, plain tee shirt. I wore long jet black jeans and black combat boots. I didn't trust many people and felt awkward whenever someone tried to be friendly to me.

Once we got to Lord Deaths room it looked the same as it always did.

The entrance to the Death Room is located at the end of one of the passageways in Shibusen, indicated by a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' from the outside; the door is firmly placed on a wall. When looking at the door from inside the Death Room, strangely enough the door seems to be standing on its own with no wall behind it, implying that it might be some sort of different dimension. Once we went through the door, we had to walk through a tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines. After that, they reached the main part of the room. Its a strange-looking room, the Death Room is dome-shaped and domed ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds, The clouds actually float around as if the ceiling is an actual sky. The main part of the room is a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it. In the centre of the platform is a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top, where Shinigami was waiting for us. At the top of the dome, small windows showed the scenery outside. Around the platform is a vast desert-like expanse, which looks like it stretches on for eternity. The entire ground around the platform is filled with strange cross-like foundations rising from the ground. In the anime, it is shown that each cross marks a place where a Kishin Egg is buried, meaning that the Death Room is a place for storing souls as well as Shinigami's dwelling.

"Caio kids! I see you're here for your mission." Lord Death said.

He stood as a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoonish skull mask.

"Yeah. We already have 70 Kishin egg souls. I'll make Blaze a Death Scythe." Shiina said annoyed. "Weeellll. Just go on the mission. You'll get there soon" Lord Death said clapping his huge reaper hands together. "Get on with it danmit." I hissed. In seconds his huge reaper hand came down square on my head. I lay on the floor, blood squirting out of my head. "There will be no cussing permitted in this room. This is a holy place." He growled. I got up rubbing my head once the bleeding stopped. "You're lucky I didn't split your head open." Lord Death said. I groaned and Shiina said "So about the mission?" "Oh yah. It seems that a girl is on the verge of becoming an affreet. He is somewhere in Russia. Your mission starts tomorrow at 8:00 bright and early." He said bouncing. I shrugged and Shiina replied "Thanks Lord Death." We turned and walked out of the room and through the hall. I put my left finger to the top of my right shoulder and traced the jagged scar that ran diagonally across my chest and down to my left shoulder. "Oh and bring Soul, Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki with you!" Lord Death called before we walked out. We waved him off to tell him we got it before walking out of the tunnel and towards the doors of Shibusen.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Bye. I might be updating soon. Once again i would like feedback.**


	2. Character Fourm

**If you would like to consider being in this fanfiction then cam you please fill out this fourm?**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Weapon or meister?-**

**Apperance-**

**Clothing-**

**Type of weapon? (if weapon)-**

**Do you have a partner? (if so, who?)-**

**Blood-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Personality-**

**Siblings-**

**Relations (like who do you have a relation with. like maka and soul.)-**

**Sanity-**

**Insanity level-**

**Mental disorders-**

**What does your soul look like?-**

**Powers (soul perception)-**

**Crush-**

**History-**

**Sexuallity-**

**Anything you think i forgot or should know?-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay. your still reading this fanfiction! once again im sorry if it's terruble. i would like to know ways to make my stories better. feedback is very appreciated. once i get more expeienced i'll start doing that diolage. **

Chapter 2

Once we got home t went to the kitchen. I took out a packet of ramen noodle soup from the cupboard. I poured the packet of ramen in a pot, filled with hot water and placed it on the stove. I picked up a spoon from the sink and stood over the pot. I propped my elbow up and put my head on my hand. I sighed and stirred the ramen mindlessly. "I'm excited about our mission." Shiina said after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah. I am to." I replied. Our door was suddenly and I dropped the spoon and spun towards the door. I turned my right arm in to the blade of a scythe. My blade was jet black with red on the tip and it had a jagged red line in the middle, curving upwards. The person shouted "BOW DOWN TO ME PESENTS! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" I raced out of the kitchen and positioned my blade in front of me. I charged the person and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly into the wall. I ran over to him and pressed my blade to his neck and pressed down, drawing some blood. "Hey get off me will yah." He said. I ignored him and snarled as I heard a soft feminine voice say from beside me, "Blackstar. Please calm down. Please stop yelling." I glanced at the girl who stood there she gasped and I turned my attention back to the boy. I narrowed my eyes and Shiina pulled me off him. I turned my arm back and the boy stood up. I stood next to Shiina ready to attack if needed. Five more people walked in and the boy yelled "I am Blackstar! Tsubaki's meister! Since I'm the bigger man here, I won't kill you for attacking your god." I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I looked over to them and narrowed my eyes.

She was fairly petite; she looked between fourteen to fifteen years of. She wore a trench coat with a cloak-like, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles, and white gloves. Her hair is ash blonde and it was in very childish pigtails, she had large olive green eyes. I noticed her under developed chest.

I glanced at the other boy who stood by the girl.

The boy had white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He was grinning slightly, showing off his pointed teeth. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a sweatband that has a sticker with the words "SOUL EATER" on it and a round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling shark-like teeth.

I looked over to other three people that stood there.

One of the girls had dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. She has a smaller breast size than the other girl who stood on the other side of the boy, though she was much taller. Both of the girls wore cowgirl outfits: A tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. However, she had on long jeans and also wears two silver bracelets on each wrist. Also there was subtle difference in their hats. Her hat has rims that slant forward.

She was frowning and glaring at me.

The other girl was giggling like an idiot.

She had chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she had bigger breasts than both of the other girls but was slightly smaller than the raven haired girl. She also wore a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However she wore puffy shorts. Her hat has rims that are in a perfect curve.

The boy standing in-between them looked like he was about to freak out.

He had black hair with three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. His eyes were two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of wore a standard black business suit with white rectangles, the rectangles are placed in a manner that is oddly, but completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar.

The boy started yelling something about symmetry and yelled "this house is unsymmetrical! Fix it now! This house must be symmetrical!" I ignored him as the two girls standing next to him said "Its ok kid. Just picture something symmetrical." I rolled my eyes and he stared up at Shiina and I. "you two are perfectly symmetrical!" I sighed as he kept staring at us. I felt awkward. I looked over to the girl who was said to be Tsubaki.

She was a tall and looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also had on a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots, she wore a sash. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists.

I looked at the boy I had attacked earlier and he was standing by the white haired Black Star is a boy and they were talking about something.

He looked thirteen to fifteen years of age. He had bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He was rather short, not that much taller than the girl with the pigtails, but had a well-muscled build and his eyes were green. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets were also seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear were basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder was a star-shaped tattoo, which was just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone.

I growled and scanned them to see if they could be a potential threat.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Do write back or reveiw. Its highly appreciated. I'm writing a My little pony fanfiction also. If you wanna check it out. i'll try to update as often as possible. **


End file.
